Camouflage systems and materials are well known in the art and have been used for centuries. Civilian uses for camouflage are primarily directed to concealing a hunter from wild game and other quarry. Military uses are primarily directed at concealing military personnel and equipment from enemy forces.
The primary camouflage systems used in the past have attempted to duplicate the background and surroundings by using patterns meant to mimic trees, tree bark, leaves, grass and other natural material and objects.
This approach has only been partially successful. One problem has been the inability to develop a camouflage system which is applicable to a multitude of background surroundings. The second problem has been the inability to develop a camouflage system which is not perceivable at various distances. A camouflage system which copies tree leaves, for instance, may render the wearer indistinguishable at close distances but: as the wearer retreats further from the quarry the pattern tends to become a single bold pattern which would stand out against the background.
A need therefore exists for a camouflage system which is effective as a camouflage at differing recognition distances.